


Storge

by ShainaYu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Male WoL, Male!WoL - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i cry because i love them so much and i just wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShainaYu/pseuds/ShainaYu
Summary: Lyna Knows something is different.





	Storge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit.

Lyna knows there’s something different.

Something happened to the Exarch in the past few days and she really wants to find out what it was. In all the years they have been together she had never seen him act the way he does now.

Sure, it might have to do with the fact that the Warrior of Darkness managed to return the night to Norvandt at last and he finally has some time to relax, but there’s something more there, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

The Exarch had never acted like this before: going out more often from his hideout at the Ocular, taking his time to stroll the markets, laughing out loud at anything he might find amusing.

She had rarely heard him laugh at _all_.

There was something there and she needed to know what it was.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice when she got to the door to the Exarch’s private chambers in the tower, she was too engrossed in her thoughts she had forgotten the real reason she was here was to deliver some reports for him to read over. Lyna’s fist hovered above the ornate door, about to knock when—

“Don’t—“ The Exarch’s voice said from inside with a laugh. “Stop it you’re—Mmmmph—“

Lyna instantly froze, her eyes growing wider, her mouth hanging slightly open.

“I know you like it,” Another deeper voice said but she couldn’t quite make who it was. “Don’t lie to me Raha.” He said followed by shuffling sounds.

“Oh!” A squeak. “Nooo—“ A whine.

The Vii was absolutely dumbfounded; the Exarch had a lover? Since when? _Who_?

And then it all immediately clicked in her head. Of course it was a lover, that was the reason he was so happy lately, because he had been—

“Ah—!” A loud moan.

She stiffened and immediately turned to leave, she definitely didn’t need to hear anymore, not from the man that was practically her father.

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident and Lyna had not been able to look at the Exarch in the eye since then, the only thing that she could think about was the voice she heard him make through the door and—

“Lyna?”

She flinched out of her thoughts and looked down to find the man that had been on her mind so much lately. “Exarch!” She almost squeaked in surprise, standing straight and giving him a salute.

“Is anything the matter?” He said with a small laugh, she couldn't see his eyes under his cowl but she could imagine his expression. “You seem rather surprised to see me.”

“I was just deep in thought is all!” She answered and tried to relax.

“What were you thinking about?”

And with that question it all came back to her, the voices behind the door, the noises she heard and—

A blush covered her cheeks and spread to the tip of her ears. “Ah—“ Her breath hitched. “J-just things that need to be done around the Crystarium, sir!”

He tilted his head slightly. “Why so formal all of a sudden?” The Exarch’s voice was laced with slight amusement. “You know I—“

“There you are!” A voice cut him off, and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

The Warrior of Darkness.

“Oh!” The Exarch gasped and turned around. “You surprised me, my warrior!”

“I’ve been looking for you, you weren’t in the room when I woke.” He smiled at the Exarch and moved a hand to lower his cowl, revealing his fluffy ears.

The Exarch cleared his throat and threw a glance over his shoulder motioning to Lyna, his cheeks ablaze.

“Ah, sorry Lyna, good morning to you.” The warrior smirked and raised his other hand in greeting.

By this moment Lyna’s brain had stopped all functions, her eyes wide as saucers looking between the two men. “Ah, good morning.” Was the only thing she managed to say.

“Why’d you leave without waking me, Raha?” He smiled down at the Miqo’te, and leaned down to press a small kiss to the top of his head, nuzzling one of his ears with his nose.

G’raha’s ears twitched happily at the contact, his face even redder. “My warrior please…” He murmured and leaned closer to him without noticing. “There are people around.”

He laughed and placed an arm around G’raha’s waist, pulling him in. “So?”

“We both have reputations to uphold, you know this.” The Exarch giggled a bit and leaned his head on the warrior’s shoulder, sighing happily.

“You don’t seem overly bothered by it.”

“It was you?!” Lyna finally blurted out without thinking startling the other two out of their bubble. “Ah! My apologies I was just surprised,” She said apologetically. “I never realized you two were… Uhm,” She did a weird motion between them.

“Ah well,” G’raha mumbled, turning his hands nervously in front of him, his blush so deep even the blue crystal on his face turned a darker shade. “It’s nothing really, uhm—“

“We’ve been together for a bit yeah,” The warrior said airily, completely unashamed, while G’raha sputtered beside him. “Didn’t he tell you? We used to adventure together back home, sure played hard to get, made me wait a hundred years to finally get a kiss from him.” He said with a playful tone, but his eyes became the softest Lyna had ever seen from the usually stoic warrior.

“I did not!” G’raha smacked him on the side. “Y-You took long enough to get here that’s for sure!” He pouted, his ears going flat against his head, and if one paid attention, you could make the outline of his tail under his robes, swishing wildly.

The warrior laughed loudly. “And whose fault is that?” He smiled and tenderly placed a hand on G’raha’s face, running his thumb over his crystalized cheek slowly, lovingly. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

Lyna saw the Exarch’s face turn to something bittersweet, an expression that she, in all her years with him, had never seen him make. It struck her then, that the man that had raised her, the man that had burdened himself for years and years to help the people around him, was finally happy.

He was in love with someone who loved him back with the same fervor. Someone who went to the edge of the world for him.

She felt a stinging sensation in the corner of her eyes and before she realized, a single stray tear fell form her eye.

“Lyna?” G’raha’s worried voice shook her from her thought.

“Forgive me,” She let out a small laugh as she rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand. “I just cannot believe what my eyes are seeing before me.”

“Ah, I’m sorry Lyna,” The Exarch said quietly and stepped close to her. “I didn’t think this would bother you so much I—“

“You are mistaken, Exarch,” She smiled down at him and tilted her head, slightly embarrassed. “Far from bothering me, seeing you like this fills me with the utmost joy,” She laughed softly and grabbed the Exarch’s hand in hers before turning to look at the warrior. “Thank you for this gift you have given me.” Lyna smiled and gave G’raha’s hand a small squeeze before letting go, she have them a salute before quickly strutting away.

G'raha was frozen in place, eyes wide and glued to her retreating back, rough fingers intertwining with his shaking him from his daze.

“Good kid you raised there,” The warrior said with a smile. “I wonder if ours will turn up like that too.”

G’raha almost choked.

* * *

“Did you mean it?” G'raha murmured softly.

“Hmm?” The warrior hummed, scraping his nails down the Miqo’te’s back until they reached the base of his tail, earning him a low purr. “Mean what?” He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top G’raha’s head and inhaling his scent.

“About…” G’raha hesitated. “Kids?” His tail started thumping on the bed, the warrior smirked, he was so easy to read.

“To be honest?” He pulled G’raha closer, pulling him on top of him, tangling the sheets in the process. “I had never given it much thought before.”

“Oh.” His ears dropped a little.

“But then I realized maybe after everything is done,” He smiled against G’raha’s hair. “After I’m not needed anymore, maybe settling down would be nice.”

He felt G'raha’s breath hitch a bit. “Settling down?”

“Yeah,” He sighed softly and placed a finger under G’raha’s chin. “Raha,” He murmured and titled his head up. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” The warrior smiled and pressed their lips together. “I want to be with you for as long as this life will allow me… If you’ll have me.”

“You absolute fool,” G'raha sobbed, his eyes glistening. “Nothing would ever make me happier.” He threw himself at the other, pressing their bodies together.

The warrior laughed. “I wonder how Lyna would feel about a few siblings.”

G’raha smacked him again, this time with a laugh on his lips.


End file.
